


Bitter Reality

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst in a way, Background Relationships, Brooding, Kokichi's "thoughts", M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers (?), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Oma Kokichi is in his room and broods over his plans to overthrow the killing game and when thinking about his beloved Saihara-chan, his mind purposely reminds him that Saihara is specifically someone's "sidekick"-------------------------------------------------------------In which, I write a very short self indulgent fan-fiction of what was going through Ouma Kokichi's head before his plotting.





	Bitter Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fan-fiction I've ever written.
> 
> This just randomly popped into my mind and decided to just write a small fan-fiction about it, thus making it very short.
> 
> My apologies if this wasn't enjoyable.

Ouma Kokichi stood at the sat at the foot of his bed, deep in thought contemplating how his plan could work till he decided it'd be better to examine his board that he had in his room, maybe it could give him an insight or help him with his plotting.

  
He squinted at each remaining student till his eyes landed on the portrait of none other than _Kaito Momota_.

  
His nose wrinkled in disgust as his porcelain white lips curled into a brooding frown as he felt his insides churn grotesquely.

  
He absolutely **despised** Kaito Momota - for stealing the eyes of his _ **beloved**_ Saihara-chan.

  
He hated how he would always capture Saihara's attention, always make him smile and seem painfully happy whereas all his beloved did when he'd approach him personally was always a deadpan expression, or one that seemed to be slightly annoyed by his antics but never showed it properly.

  
He growled in frustration, glaring daggers at Momota's portrait photo that was neatly aligned next to Harukawa's, with his darling Saihara placed as far away as possible from Momota's as he threaded his hand into his silky locks of hair.

  
Kokichi, however, had taken a massive liking to how Shuichi wouldn't go nit-picking but actually try to debunk his lies, slowly pulling the words apart to find the hidden messages and meanings of them - he was extremely flattered since nobody tried to do so before or sometimes approaching him directly, it made his heart flutter.

 

But Alas,his eyes darkened immediately afterwards and snuffed out the feeling of butterflies that were growing immensely in his stomach yet he still felt sick because of _him_.

  
Him and Momota always had antagonism ready for each other, their tongues shooting bullets at each other with each hurtful word stabbing them mentally, gradually poisoning their minds into becoming deluded.

  
»──────────────────────────────«

  
It had been a few days since his brooding, without Gonta he didn't exactly have anyone to hang around with, Miu was out of the picture as well so he was unable to ask for any new inventions - most of her inventions had been successful but the Bugvac hadn't seemed to work so they had both scrapped it at the time despite it still being hidden somewhere.

  
He really didn't want to go to Keeboy - he wasn't much fun aside from poking playful jabs at the poor robot, there was nothing else to do with keeboy always retorting about his supposed 'robophobia', and there was no way he was going to Yumeno, she was a lazy witch who didn't know or have the definition of fun whatsoever, she was evidently useless in general- always saying how everything is 'a pain'. He definitely wouldn't dare be in a 5ft radius near Harukawa - she'd probably strangle him again the next time she sees him AND the fact that "goody-two shoes" Momota hangs around with that assassin accompanied by his beloved makes it even more depriving,it was grim. Oh how he'd wish to be his beloved's knight in shining armor and sweep him off his feet from Harukawa and Momota and run away with his beloved somewhere where they could be together happily. He would make sure to pamper his beloved and make his beloved feel wanted and that he'd kiss those plump lips as they would commense in a heated battle of passion as his beloved would trail their hands lower and lower and tangle their fingers into his hair,  _that would be so hot._

  
However, he cleared the thought from his head immediatly as he flushed a little, absentmindedly trailing his hand down to his belt before sighing and taking his hand away. He debated on if he should go to Shirogane or not - she seemed plain but nice - in fact, he recalled the time he said Shirogane was nicer than Miu, he smiled bitterly, Shirogane would probably end up forcing him to cosplay with her and he can't bear the thought of her stuffing him into a custom tailored frilly dress and be forced into prancing round the academy with that type of clothing, maybe just in front of his beloved... _and give his beloved a one-on-one fashion show_.

He reflectively cringed when thinking of Momota calling his beloved "sidekick" - it was disgusting, it sounded like it held so much intimacy and hidden feelings it made him want to gag and choke himself with his checkered scarf.

_Kokichi Oma remembered when he had asked Saihara-chan to ditch Momota and be his partner instead, all he got was  a harsh rejection, one that stung and he'll never forget, yet he still yearns for his beloved, their touch, their gaze, anything from those luscious lips to those feminine-eyes **but they seemed to flutter for Momota only.**_

He sighed angrily and tugged at the skin of his thumb with his teeth in deep thought, once more.

  
A sinister idea came to mind, he immediately grabbed a red marker from his table, ignoring the clutter of all the drawings he done of the weapons the killers used to commit their diabolical murders, evidence from all the cases that he had been in from the trials, a lot of books scattered all over the floor, open boxes and some useless junk to fling the cap of the red marker off into a random direction and dragged the marker heavily against Momota's portrait, creating a deep dark red cross across Momota's photo, almost as if it was the real deal.

  
He grinned and that grin reached his eyes like a cheshire cat, that would be his final masterpiece, to blackmail Momota to co-operate with him into ending the killing game and ultimately, their own lives.

Ouma knew this was the only way to getting rid of his competition for his beloved Saihara-chan.

 

No.

 

 Yes

 

No

 

Yes.

 

He knew this would be the best way to get Momota out the way if his weakness didn't get him first - yes, that's right. Oma figured it out when Kaito missed and fell when trying to lunge at him last trial.  _Oma Kokichi wasn't a no-brainer._

Kokichi swore an oath to himself ~~that he would make sure Momota stained his hands with his blood~~ \- to make his beloved see that Momota wasn't as pure or happy-go-lucky as he seemed to be.

The ~~only~~ choice he had was to eliminate his competition - if he can't have Saihara-chan then Momota can't have him under **any** circumstances!

  
He already knew that if he used Miu's remote that can hijack any electronic device that she custom made for him, he could override the exisals and pretend to be the mastermind which then he could commence his plan - he knew Harukawa was after his throat anyway.

  
He would attempt to usurp the true ringleader of the killing game but he knew it would be challenging - in the end he lost his life without knowing who the true mastermind was but he still had his suspicions even beyond the grave.

 

_[Oma would never know the grief and pain it will cause his beloved, if he knew what was best for his beloved, he wouldn't do it. **yet he did.** ]_

_**~But he would also never know that Kaito died with a smile on his face that was brighter than the star's luminosity~** _

**~He was truly, the Luminary Of The Stars~**

**~And the Shining Star that was in Saihara's heart.~**

_**~Until it perished before his very eyes.~**_  
»──────────────────────────────«

**End of Chapter 5: Purpose or Passion without Voyage**

**Surviving Members: 5**  
**.**  
**..**  
**...**  
**....**  
**...**  
**..**  
**.**  
**Chapter 6: "Goodybe Danganronpa"**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danganronpa.
> 
> All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are always appreciated!


End file.
